


Way back home

by tiffanytheweirdo



Series: Ellick Week 2020 [4]
Category: NCIS
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Military, Army!Nick Torres, Day 4, Deployment, Established Relationship, F/M, Homecoming, Hurt/Comfort, JAG!Ellie Bishop, Nick had a surprise for Ellie, ellickweek, honorary appearance of Mac and Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23747332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffanytheweirdo/pseuds/tiffanytheweirdo
Summary: Day 4: Alternate UniverseEllie was in the JAG and she got promoted. Could Nick make it back from deployment in time to her ceremony?Title inspired by the song Way Back Home by SHAUN ft. Conor Maynard (Sam Feldt edit)
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres, Sarah MacKenzie/Harmon Rabb Jr.
Series: Ellick Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710628
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	Way back home

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I have never watched the JAG and I know nothing about the military in real life. I tried my best with research to make this as accurate as I can be. Sorry if there's any mistakes!

The day Ellie got her promotion letter, she screamed. Her dog, Milo, came running to her alarmed, thinking bad something happened.

Needing to share the news with someone, Ellie grabbed her phone off the counter, and called her boyfriend.

Fingers tapping the marble counter, Ellie waited for the familiar voice to say those words she had already heard a million times.

"Captain Nick Torres. Leave a message and I will call you back next time I can do personal calls" 

"Nick you won't believe this but I got it! I got the letter! I am gonna become Commander! There will be a promotion ceremony sometime next month, I'm gonna tell you details when we talk okay? I just need you to be the first one to know, I haven't even called Mac yet, well she probably already knew as my SO. Gosh I'm just so happy and excited, and I miss you so much. Call me when you can and we'll talk more. I love you Nick, be careful and stay safe"

Ellie sighed, her excitement dying down as she hung up the call and a wave of loneliness washed over her. Milo sensed the shift in her mood and waltzed over to nudge her calf with his wet nose, his way of comforting his owner. 

Nick was deployed to Afghanistan for almost a year now, and he wasn't due to come home for another month. Ellie missed him dearly everyday. 

She reached down to ruffle Milo on his head, and sighed again.

"I know you miss him too Mills, don't you?"

When Nick called three days later, it was in the middle of the night. Ellie blindly reached out to her bedside table for her phone and answered with instinct. 

"Bishop" 

"Hey babe" Nick smiled at the sleepy voice of his girlfriend, he always found it cute.

"Nick?" Ellie rubbed sleep from her eye and sit up against the head board.

"Yeah it's me, sorry I know it's late but I can't hold back not to call you" Nick's tone was filled with excitement.

“It's fine, I miss you" Ellie said softly in a tone reserved for Nick only.

"I miss you too baby, or should I call you Commander Bishop?" Nick flirted, but he was so proud of Ellie. 

"Well well, Captain. I have to step up and meet your rank, don't I?" Ellie flirted back, cheeks blushing at Nick using her not-official-yet new title.

"You know how proud I am of you?"

Ellie's heart warmed at Nick's words, hearing the grin in his voice.

"It still feels kinda surreal, I am gonna become Commander"

"It's happening El, this is your dream. Climbing up the JAG ladder and help more fellows in service" 

"I couldn't do that without you" 

"And I wouldn't be elsewhere"

They both fell into silence for a moment at the unexpected irony of the words.

"Nick..." Ellie sighed, feeling a bit anxious to touch the sore subject.

"You know I will do whatever I have to to be there" Nick seemed to be able to read Ellie's mind, knowing what she's going to say next.

"I know, and if your dates don't get changed, then you will probably make it" Ellie sniffled at the unspoken but. She really missed Nick right now, and she really wanted him to be there at her promotion ceremony. 

"Even if there are changes, I will talk to Vance about not staying" Nick's heart ached at how small Ellie sounded. He wanted nothing but to be by her side right now, celebrating with her.

"It's okay" Ellie's voice wavered at the slightest. It's actually not really okay to her if she's being honest. But also being in the military field, she knew there's not much control over things like this.

"Ellie..." Nick sighed, sometimes he wished Ellie was not always this strong and considerate.

"We don't really have much choice Nick, I know how things works" Ellie wiped away a tear rolling down her cheek with her free hand.

"Don'y cry baby, we'll figure this out okay?" 

Ellie nodded, adding a "hmm" when she remembered Nick couldn't see her. 

"I love you tater tot" Nick said softly, using the nickname because he knew it would make Ellie smile every time.

And it did. Ellie answered with a small smile on her face.

"I love you too"

"I have to go, I'll call you next time I can okay?"

"Okay. Be careful, Nick, and stay safe"

"Always, cause I have you to come back to"

"Captain" Major Vance saluted to Nick when he entered the office.

"Major" Nick saluted back and stood at ease.

"Sit down Nick, it's just the two of us" Vance motioned to the chair. He was always like a mentor to Nick.

"Thank you Sir" 

"Okay Nick, I'm gonna be frank with you" Vance said, folding his hand on the desk.

Nick's heart sunk at his SO's words. He took a deep breath and braced the coming news.

"Our returning date has been pushed back"

Nick's shoulder visibly slumped, even though he kinda saw this coming.

"I have heard about Lieutenant Commander Bishop's promotion, congratulation on that by the way, and I know you want to go back for her ceremony"

Nick nodded, lips pursed into a tight line. He pondered on his words for a moment before asking.

"Sir, thank you for your congratulation firstly. I understand that we have duties, but I am still going to ask this once. Is there any chance I can get home in time for Ellie's promotion ceremony?" 

"I will keep an ear out for any possibility, but you know how it is Nick. Don't get your hopes up" 

"Understood. Thank you Sir, that's all I can ask for"

Nick had never been this nervous about calling Ellie while he's deployed. He dreaded through their conversation, listening to Ellie telling him about her day.

And Ellie knew something's up. She didn't ask though, knowing it would be some sort of unwelcoming news.

Towards the end of their call, both Nick and Ellie decided to address the obvious elephant hung between them.

"Ellie..."

"Nick..."

They said each others' name at the same time, and fell into a moment of silence.

"You can't make it to the ceremony, right?" Ellie asked quietly, trying to cover up the disappointment in her tone.

"I'm sorry baby. Return date got pushed back, but Vance promised to see if there's any chance for me come back" Nick hurriedly supplied, hoping to ease some of Ellie's nerves. 

"It's okay Nick. I get it, I really do" Ellie sighed, closing her eyes to hold back tears.

"It's not okay Ellie. I should be by your side in moments like this. It's a milestone of your career and your life. I feel wrong not being able to be there" Frustrated, Nick dragged a hand over his face roughly.

"I know babe, and I want you there more than anything too. But we both knew something like this would happen the day we joined the service. Remember when we talked about this? " Ellie knew Nick was feeling guilty, and she was trying her best to comfort him, despite being upset herself.

Nick let out a breath heavily, mind drifting back to a discussion between them early on in their relationship.

_**"There are sacrifices that came along with the duties, our love will never be one of them"**_ Repeating the exact words he promised her, Nick swore he fell in love more and more with Ellie everyday. 

"Exactly. I know you love me no matter what and whether you be at my ceremony or not won't change that I love you no matter what too" 

"You always know what to say" Nick felt a little bit settled hearing Ellie's reassurance.

"Well I'm a lawyer after all, it's kinda my job to know what to say" Ellie teased, lighting up the situation. 

"And I'm damn proud of you being so good at your job" Nick chuckled, "I won't give up finding a way back okay? And I am applying for personal leave after this"

"Nick--"

"No arguments babe, I've made my mind" 

"Okay. I love you"

"I love you too"

Two days before Ellie's promotion ceremony, Vance called Nick into his office.

"I have a good news for you, Captain Torres" the Major announced while motioning Nick to sit down. 

"Sir?" 

"There is a cargo plane flying out tomorrow, and I will need an officer to be on there supervising the shipment. I believe you, Captain, will be a suitable option" Vance offered with a small smile on the face.

"Yes Sir. Thank you Sir" Nick stood up from the chair with excitement and saluted. 

"At ease Captain, and sit back down. I'm gonna fill you in with the details"

With all the logistics and protocols and time difference calculated, Nick should be able to arrive at the JAG base right about it's Ellie's turn.

"Thank you Major, once again. I am beyond grateful for this" Nick said sincerely to Vance once more before exiting the office.

"You're welcome. Pass on the congrats and say hi to her for me, will ya?" Vance clapped Nick on his shoulder before dismissing him back to his quarters to pack and get ready.

The 15-hour flight felt like 30 to Nick. He contemplated about whether telling Ellie he's coming home or not before boarding, but decided to give her a surprise. All he wanted now is to be back in DC already and be by Ellie's side.

He sighed, closing his eyes. Maybe a nap would do him some good.

"I'm coming back Ellie, just wait a little more" Nick whispered under his breath before slipping into a light sleep.

Ellie was getting ready for the ceremony, but her mind kept drifting to Nick. She really wanted Nick to be here, and she kept wishing for a miracle to happen and send him back to her. All she wanted now is Nick to be by her side right now.

She sighed, smoothing a hand over her uniform and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Get yourself together Bishop, you know better" Ellie muttered to herself before moving away to gather other of her stuff.

13:58

The plane finally landed in the DC base and Nick wanted nothing more but to just rush out of the base. But he still got duties, and the good soldier inside him was keeping him in line.

14:05

Ellie double checked once more that she's got everything before getting into her car, letting Milo out into the yard on her way out.

14:29

Nick went up to the office in the base to finish the routine paperwork for personnel returning from deployment, fingers taping against the counter as he waited the officer to give him the forms he needed to fill in. This was taking longer than usual because he also asked for the paperwork to apply for taking person leave. 

14:38

Ellie arrived the venue, immediately be greeted with waves of congratulations and handshakes. She put on her professional smile and waved through the crowd to her seat in front of the stage. She was met by Mac and Harm, who took turns giving her warm hugs upon seeing her. Although Mac was Ellie's superior officer, she had always been like a big sister to her. 

"Congrats Ellie, I'm so proud of you"

"Thanks Mac"

15:27

Nick rushes out of the base after finally finishing all the required paperwork. Hailing a cab, he asked the driver to drive fast to the JAG base, which was on the other side of the city. He checked his watch impatiently, not wanting to miss the ceremony. Luckily, the DC traffic was kind enough to him.

15:50

Ellie was nervous, hands toying with the hem of her suit jacket. Discreetly checking her phone once more hoping to see a text from Nick. Still nothing, Ellie closed her eyes for a second to pull her thoughts together. It's soon her turn to get up on that stage, receiving her new badge and giving a speech.

15:59

Nick slipped into the crowded hall and found an empty seat at the back. He let out a breath, spotting Ellie sitting in the first row alongside with Mac, the new badge hadn't been clipped to her shoulder yet. She looked so pretty in full uniform, Nick thought to himself, heart beating faster. A smile worked its way onto Nick's face, Ellie never failed to made him feel like a teenager falling in love for the first time.

16:00

"Lieutenant Commander Eleanor Bishop"

Ellie stood up from her chair hearing her name, a weird feeling stirring up in her. This would be the last time hearing herself being addressed with this title.

She walked up the stage with confidence, saluting when she came to a stop in front of the Admiral. 

The Admiral saluted back and proceeded to shake Ellie's hand, congratulating her on the promotion and thank her for her service.

Getting the new badge clipping to her shoulder, Ellie stood up even straighter, being proud of herself too.

With the presenter announcing her as "Comander Eleanor Bishop", she turned to face the audience and saluted once more.

And Ellie's world seemed to have stopped when she spotted a familiar face at the back of the room looking utterly proud at her.

It's Nick.

Ellie had not recovered from the shock even when she started giving her speech.

She started off with some formalities, thanking her superior officers and the JAG for trusting her and honoring her with this promotion.

Pausing to take a breath, Ellie looked ahead and locked eyes with Nick before resuming her speech.

"I would like to thank one special person here today"

Nick's heart skipped a beat when Ellie looked into his eyes. Couldn't be more proud of her, Nick flashed Ellie a charming soft smile.

"This person has walked this path with me since day one, through all the ups and downs, good and bad. Even when we spent more days apart than together, he never failed to support me and love me unconditionally. Him being in the army and me being in the JAG had put a lot of stress on our relationship, but he never backed down. He made a promise to me long ago, and he is doing a very great job keeping it."

Eyes never leaving Nick, Ellie had to pause for a moment before continuing as the lump in her throat staring to get in the way.

Ellie's heartfelt words had brought tears to Nick's eyes, but the soft smile on his face never faltered.

" _ **There are sacrifices that came along with the duties, our love will never be one of them.**_ These are his exact words and I will never forget them. And this is my promise to him too. Nicolas Torres, you are my light. I love you everyday, my captain, together or apart"

Ellie concluded her speech with a stunning smile directed to Nick.

And Nick couldn't hold still anymore. He stood up abruptly and jogged up to the stage.

"Nick!"

Ellie couldn't bring herself to care about any of those professional manners right now and jumped right into Nick's arm, tears streaming down her face.

"I'm back Ellie, I love you. I love you so much" Catching her with ease, Nick whispered into Ellie's ears and dropped kiss after kiss on her head.

"I love you too. I missed you so so much" Ellie pulled back and grabbed Nick's face between her hands.

They looked into each others' eyes for a moment before leaning in for a long-waited kiss.

The audience erupted in clapping and cheers, moved by the touching reunion. Mac looked at the lovers on stage with a little bit of tears in her eyes and leaned into Harm's side, who wrapped his arm around her instinctively pulling her into a side hug. 

Later that night when Ellie and Nick were finally home, they curled up on their couch watching a movie with Milo by their feet. But instead of watching the movie, Ellie couldn't stop looking up and staring at Nick.

"Whatcha looking at babe?" Nick asked with a smirk.

"I'm looking at the face I didn't get to see everyday for this past 11 months" Ellie answered honestly. Gosh, she could never get tired this.

"Well, I'm not going anywhere for quite sometime. With the break and the leave, I hope you don't get tired of me" Nick teased, arms holding Ellie closer to himself.

"I would never-- Wait, Nick, you mean--" Ellie pushed herself up with a hand on Nick's chest to look at him properly.

"Yes Ellie, I promised, remember? I said I would take personal leave when I got back" Nick smiles softly at Ellie, "I couldn't be away from you for that long again, not before I have enough time to compensate you with all the lost time"

Tears sprung to Ellie'e eyes once again and she buried her head on Nick's chest, listening to his strong and steady heart beat.

"I love you so much Nick" Ellie muttered, deeply inhaling Nick's scent.

"I love you too my little tater tot, and I am so so proud of you"

The two fell asleep on the couch wrapped up in each other before the movie ended. They might complain about their back pain the next morning, but this would definitely be the best night sleep they both had in months.

Because Nick was finally home.

Because Ellie finally had her rock back.

Because to them, everywhere can be their home as long as they were together.


End file.
